Estare completo completa si tu estas
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, asi que disculpenme los errores. Esta completo y trata una pareja algo rara. Pasate!  Bandai Namco Copyright   2012 All rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

Pues este es mi primer fanfic, y lo pongo en _español, así que disfrutalo. Como a mi me gustan las parejas de digimon igual que cuando veo una batalla digimon, pongo un fic romántico. Nuestros protagonistas son Sukamon/Scumon (Poop o excremento amarillo) y Chuumon (ruedor o ruedora rosa), como en mi fic no especificare géneros, pueden ser hombre y mujer, dos mujeres o dos hombres, como a ustedes les guste m__á__s. Como es cortito, el desarrollo no tendrá un tiempo o lugar especifico. Sin mas que decir, disfruten la historia!_

* * *

><p><em>Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago este fanfic para que otros fans o curiosos lo lean. Criticas buenas y malas aceptadas, solo no ofendan a otros usuarios por favor. Y disculpen mi falta de ortografía, tengo una forma de hablar algo extraña en ocasiones y mi teclado y office no es español o latino XD<em>

_**Estaré completo/a si tu estas conmigo...**_

__Era un día soleado en el digimundo y la mayoría de los digimons salieron para jugar y divertirse, pues todos coexistían pacíficamente. Pero, entre todos estos digimons, se encontraba uno muy triste y deprimido: era Sukamon. Este digimon era diferente, pues no era cualquier Sukamon, este Sukamon era tímido/a y de un amarillo más pálido, y por si fuera poco, no tenia amigos! Ni familia, ni compañeros, ni nadie con quien estar.__

__Era un/a digimon rechazado/a por los demás porque le temían y veían como bicho raro/a, y este/a, al ser tímido/a, no había nada que pudiera hacer...__

__Pues siempre ha sido así y este día no era diferente de otros:__

__-En una parte de la zona muy cercas de ahí-__

Floramon: Que bien ha sido esta visita tuya Chuu~

Chuumon: No hay problema, ya sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para todos mis amigos, y más porque no tengo nada que hacer, jaja!

Floramon: Y bueno Chuu, ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo o con Parrotmon? Así ya no tendrías que viajar tanto y podrías estar en un lugar fijo

Chuumon: Na, prefiero estar viajando por otros lugares, es mucho más divertido

Floramon: Bueno si tu lo dices...

Chuumon: Mmm, ese vocecita melodiosa que hiciste se oye algo mu-

Floramon: (Interrumpe a Chuumon) Hay, !casi lo olvido!

Chuu, en la noche va a ver un gran baile, así que procura conseguirte una pareja para bailar!

Chuumon: Oye, un momento. Me estas diciendo que-

Floramon: (Lo/la interrumpe de nuevo)!Si! ¿No es fabuloso?

Yo iré con Vegiemon, y Parrotmon con Digitamamon. Te esperamos ver ahí. No faltes~

(cierra la puerta)

Chuumon: No me dejaste hablar...

Bueno, no importa, iré pero no bailare. Digo, solo iré a verlos y hasta ahí. Mientras tanto, iré a jugar con otros digimons!

-De regreso con Sukamon-

Sukamon:(Exhala) Al menos parece un día agradable. Como desearía estar con alguien. Si tan solo un milagro pasara yo estaría mu-

?: Eh, !bicho raro! !Cuidado!

Sukamon: ¿Qué?

(golpe) AUCH!

Eso realmente fue, doloroso...

(sus ojos se cierran y cae al suelo)


	2. Chapter 2

_Comentario:Los digimons con signo de pregunta (?) y/o signo de admiración (!)son digimons que dejo a su imaginación. Si, ustedes imaginen que digimons pasan por esa parte de la historia. El digimon con ? es el mismo de la parte anterior. A leer!_

**-POV de Chuumon-**

?: Vamos Chuumon, !tu puedes vencerle!

?: Nunca me vencerás Chuuchuu!

Chuumon: Veremos si me vuelves a subestimar si hago esto!

(tiro de pico con la pelota)

?: Bien hecho :D

Chuumon:!Gracias, gracias! Jeje~

!: Hey chicos/as, ¿y la pelota?

?: ¿Pero qué...

?: Eh, !bicho raro! !Cuidado!

(La pelota golpea en la cara a Sukamon)

?:!Hay no! !La pelota!

!La pelota ha caído con el bicho raro!

?: !Ese monstruo se ha desmayado!

Chuumon: ¿Monstruo? ¿Bicho raro? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablan? Iré por la pelo-

!: !No, no lo hagas! ¿Qué no ves? !Te puede infectar de algún virus extraño!

?: Si, mejor hay que irnos de aquí...

Chuumon: Irnos? Pero y que pasara con la pelota y sobre todo con ese digimon?

?: !Te lo advertimos!

?: Seras nuestro/a amigo/a, !pero no vale la pena ir con el/la Sukamon por una tonta pelota!

!: !Vamonos todos!

?: !SI!

(se van)

Chuumon: Así que es un/a Sukamon, eh? Muy bien, debo de ayudarle.

(se dirige hacia Sukamon)

**-Fin de POV-**

Chuumon: Vaya que tiene un color más distinto de los que he visto.

Sukamon: ...

Chuumon: Ha, está desmayado/a.

(gritando y sacudiendo a Sukamon) !Hey!

**-POV de Sukamon-**

Escucho una voz, supongo que me estoy muriendo. Pero soy muy joven para esto :(

Ni siquiera he disfrutado mi vida aún! Al parecer al menos voy a ir a un lugar mejor...

!Adiós Digimundo! A pesar de que otros Digimons no me aceptaban al menos tu si, o eso creo. Adiós...

**-Fin del POV-**

Sukamon: … Mmm … ¿Eh? (abre sus ojos) ¿Estoy vivo/a?

Chuumon: Oye, tienes un moretón muy grande en el ojo izquierdo XD

Disculpame, es que a veces me rió de cosas como estas

Sukamon: (Mira a todos lados) ¿Me estás hablando a mi?, !¿Y me estás tocando? (comienza a ruborizarse)

Chuumon: He, !tranquilo/a! No te haré daño

Sukamon: !Si es a mi! :o

(se paraliza)


	3. Chapter 3

_Comentario:Estamos cercas del final. Les dije que estaba corta. A leer!_

* * *

><p>Chuumon: !Ey, no te vuelvas a-<p>

Sukamon: Me sigues hablando, y estas conmigo o-o

Chuumon: Ah, no te desmayaste. En serio, no había visto ningún digimon tímido/a igual a ti.

Bueno veo que estas bien, y quisiera esa pelota de regreso.

Sukamon: Ah, ¿esta? Toma (se la entrega a pesar de que estaba temblando)

Chuumon: Si, esta... (se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos)

Sukamon: Em, ¿porqué me miras de esa forma?

Chuumon: (Reacciona) Nada, solo miraba que no eres como otros y otras Sukamons que he visto. Y no solo lo digo por el color...

Sukamon: Oh, disculpa, nadie me había hablado de esta forma. Por eso no sabia que significaba esto

Chuumon: !¿Có-cómo? ¿Qué no convives con nadie?

Sukamon: Bueno, es que he tratado de hablar con otros digimons pero me es difícil y además escapan de mi, pues dicen que son un bicho raro. No tengo a nadie

Chuumon: (Por una extraña razón, se siente mal y decide invitarlo/a a ser amigos/as, aunque por otra extraña razón, desearía algo mas con Sukamon) Um, jeje. Podríamos ser amigos/as, después de todo viajo por todas partes y yo haré que conozcas más digimons

Sukamon: ¿De verdad? Eso seria genial. Aunque sea un/una extraño/ña, me tratas de la mejor manera. Nunca había estado así de cercas de un/a digimon. !Me encantaría viajar contigo!

Chuumon: (Pensando: ¿Q-qué es esto? Me siento feliz, aunque este es otro tipo de felicidad)

Ah, jajaja. Me alegra que hayas aceptado así de sencillo. ¿Lo hiciste solo porque te sientes solo/a? (le/la mira a los ojos fijamente de una manera desesperada)

Sukamon: No, lo hago porque creo que algo nos une. Um, que cursi sonó eso (tiene leve sonrojo)

Chuumon: Jeje, no tanto (relajado/a). De hecho, me alegra que... Ah, no importa!

Mejor dejame presentarme. Soy Chuumon, pero mi nombre es Chuu y puedes llamarme así. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sukamon: Oh, no tengo :(

Chuumon:!¿Q-qué? !¿Có-cómo que no tienes?

Sukamon: No. Ni siquiera he pensado en uno...

Chuumon: !Tengo una idea! Yo, te pondré un nombre :D

Sukamon: ¿Lo harías por mí? (con cara de esperanza)

Chuumon: !Claro! Ejem, te llamarás Sokka. ¿Te gusta?

Sukamon: Si, es perfecto. Desde hoy en adelante me llamare Sokka :)

Chuumon: Bien, jaja. Supongo que todo esta bien...

Me preguntaba, de hecho, si has escuchado algo sobre el baile de esta noche.

Sukamon: Em, si (nervioso/a)

Chuumon: ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Se que será divertido

Sukamon: Ah! (leve sonrojo) ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Y qué dirán los demás y tus amigos?

Chuumon: No importa si ellos quieren o no estar conmigo solo por algo así. Prefiero saber si aceptas ir o no

Sukamon: C-claro q-q-que si

Chuumon: Entonces preparate para esta noche. Es más, vente conmigo. Te presentare en la casa de mi amigo/a Floramon


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta y otra pagina y todo terminara :)_

_A leer!_

* * *

><p>-En casa de Floramon-<p>

Floramon: !¿Pero como es posible que Chuu haya salido vivo/a de ti? Sin ofensa Sokka

Chuumon: Ya te lo dije, es que Sokka es normal, solo que su apariencia no es como la de los demás pero sigue siendo un/una Sukamon

Floramon: A si, perdón. Es que soy un poco paranoico/a~

Parrotmon: Pues pensándolo bien, si eres un/una digimon normal...

Vegiemon: Creo que todos le debemos una disculpa a Sokka

Digitamamon: Si, y no solo nosotros, !Sino también los demás digimons que ofendían y no aceptaban a Sokka!

Sukamon: Ya, (leve sonrojo) no es para tanto. Pero creo que debería de darle las gracias a Chuu (gira un poco su cuerpo y mira a Chuumon), pues si no hubiera sido por él/ella nunca tuviera esto (un sonrojo mucho más fuerte)

Chuumon:Em, n-no es nada, jeje (se lleva un brazo a su hombro y se rasca un poco)

Floramon: Oh, ya veo~

!Los dejamos solos! ¿Verdad chicos? (mirada penetrante a los otros/as digimons)

Digitamamon: BIEN, !NOS VAMOS!

(se van y Sukamon y Chuumon quedan solos/as)

Sukamon: Vaya, si que los demás son digimons muy activos/as (deja de sonrojarse)

Chuumon: Si que lo son (se acerca un poco más a Sukamon)

Sukamon: (Piensa: !Ah! Esta demasiado cercas...) O-oye Chuu

Chuumon: ¿Si?

Sukamon: ¿Tu sabias que ellos/ellas no te rechazarían por estar conmigo?

Chuumon: No, aunque me alegra que nos hayan aceptado

Sukamon: T-tal vez porque t-también soy su n-nuevo/a amigo/a

Chuumon: A vamos Sokka, deja de ser tan tímido/a. Bueno, no dejes de ser tu, pero tampoco estés tan nervioso/a. Quiero que seas más feliz, jeje

Sukamon: Oh... (sonríe un poco) ya veo...

Chuumon: Bueno, hay que ver que hacen los demás (piensa:Además, creo que Floramon me dejo a propósito a solas con Sokka)

Sukamon: Esta bien, vamos :)

Chuuumon: !Ok!

La noche pronto llego y todos los digimons ya estaban listos para el baile. Como era de esperarse, los/las digimons al ver a Sukamon se asustaron pero con la ayuda de Chuumon y sus amigos, Sukamon fue aceptado/a como uno/una de ellos y ellas. Todos se divertían a lo grande con bebidas,música y danza. A pesar de que el ambiente era de lo mejor, Chuumon sentía que deseaba algo más, algo que no solo podría quitarle su amistad con Sukamon, sino que también a él/ella para siempre. Bueno, eso pensaba Chuumon.

Floramon sabía muy bien de esto, lo noto desde que Chuumon trajo a Sukamon a su casa. Así que decidió ayudarles un poco, haciendo insinuaciones de lo más imaginativas posibles pero nada funcionaba, así que creyó que lo mejor que podían hacer tanto él/ella como sus amigos/as era dejarlos/las solos/las. Al termino del baile, cada digimon se fue a su casa, y al parecer esta iba a ser la primera mejor noche de Sukamon, pues Sukamon y Chuumon se fueron juntos/as a la casa del/la primer digimon...


	5. Chapter 5

_Es la ultima p__á__gina :0_

_Disfrútenla :D_

* * *

><p><em><em>-Afuera de la casa de Sukamon-<em>_

Sukamon: Gracias por acompañarme Chuu, de verdad que me la pase de maravilla (con ojos casi llorosos)

Chuumon: Em, no hay problema (suena un poco triste).Viajaremos mañana durante el mediodía, así que no hay problema si te quedas hoy en tu casa... Creo que será mejor que me-

Sukamon:(Piensa: Debo de dejar de ser tímido/a por al menos 5 segundos)

N-no te vayas, C-Chuu

(lo/la abraza repentinamente)

Chuumon: (Mirada perdida) ¿Q-qué? (sus manos tiemblan un poco)

Sukamon: Por favor,quedate conmigo (lo/la abraza más fuerte)

Chuumon: (Le regresa el abrazo, apretando de la misma manera) S-Sokka...

Sukamon: He estado solo/sola todo este tiempo y nunca había tenido un/una amigo/a

Chuumon: (Se desilusiona un poco pero lo/la sigue abrazando)

Sukamon: Pero descubrí que no te deseo como amigo/a, sino como mi pareja...

Chuumon: (Su leve tristeza se quita y empieza a mirar a los ojos a Sukamon)

Sukamon: Por favor, a-aceptame (comienza a llorar)

Sin que Sukamon lo esperara, Chuumon le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Nuestro/a digimon amarillo/a se asombrara. Duraron un poco más abrazados/as de la misma manera, hasta que se pasaron adentro de la casa. Al parecer nadie de los/las dos tenian sueño, así que vieron la tv durante un rato. Lo increíble de todo esto es que, a pesar de la timidez de Sukamon, estos/as dos digimons se acostaron para dormir juntos/as.

Sukamon: B-buenas noches Chuu

Chuumon: Buenas noches, Sokka~ (lo dice de manera sensual, moviendo su cola como señal de ello)

Sukamon: V-vamos, ¿no lo podías decir de otra forma? (abraza a Chuumon, sin soltarlo/a)

Chuumon: Jeje, es que creo que me gusta la manera en la que te comportas cuando te lo digo(le da un beso en la frente).

Sukamon: Hasta mañana... (cierra sus ojos) Chuu... (se duerme completamente)

Chuumon: Hasta mañana, Sokka. ¿Sabes? Creo que el viaje puede tardar. Solo por ti... (se duerme completamente)

FIN!

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y espero que si les haya gustado, de verdad XD<em>


End file.
